Wings of Tomorrow, the seeds of today
by Rhysaire
Summary: When Fai and the others arrive on Earth, they end up seperated. Can they find there way back to each other, even thou there's space itself between them? pairings: KuroxFai, KiraxAthurn, Syaoxsakura, and many others to be determined. lemon in later chptr.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Earth

Disclamier: Not mine, not even a little. They belong to the ones who created them.

Spoliers: Um lots and none, at least not in this chapter.

Series: Tsubasa/Gundam Seed Crossover.

Comments: Syaoran and company end up in the gundam seed universe, all in different areas, and have to find a way to get reunited, and prevent the fires of a new war that is threatening to blossom.

Warnings: Contains Yoai, and Language. Please read with discretion.

Pairings: KuroxFai, KiraxAthrun, SyaoxSakura, YzakxDearka,

Rating, M/A for later chapters.

* * *

The wind played with his soft golden blonde hair, tossing it about him in a gentle current that refused lay flat for any reason, no matter how much he tried to argue with the wind. Of course part of his problem could be the fact that he was standing at the moment on a large blue metal foot, that was attached to an even bigger white leg with a pointed knee cap. The leg went up to a massive torso which hide the head from veiw, but he could see large blue jagged wings jutting out from the back of the gaint metal man. The distinct roar, as the man continued to float in the air hundreds of miles above solid ground. He was certain that if it wanted to, it could and would dump it, just by wiggling it's massive foot and knocking him off. He didn't want to be knocked off of the foot, he really didn't. Slowly looking down at the spot that he was standing on he looked up again then heard a warm almost childlike voice speak.

"Ah sorry about that." The voice seemed to echo around him. "Hang on a second, I'll have you out of the wind...in just a moment here." The voice said and he was certain that he would be just fine in the wind as long as the now talking gaint metal man didn't get mad and decide to kick him off into the blue blue sky.

"ah.." He started to say when the foot was no longer beneath his feet and he was free falling in the air the gaint man was summersaulting catching him in mid air and righting himself again, holding him cupped in the large metal hands.

His heart was racing in his chest. This was not something he had ever thought would happen to him, not in a million years. Not now not ever. Then the hand was bringing him up towards the face gaurded mouth, but the upper part of the chest opened and there was a young man...dressed in a black jacket and jeans with buckles in the oddest of places and since his clothes usually had oddly placed buckles that was saying a lot. Deep chocolate brown hair and warm amythest purple eyes. Then he was being dumped forwards into the others waiting arms and was lowered into the metal man, now sitting in the others lap and blinking at the odd things around him.

"Um, sorry about this, it's a little crowded in here, but it beats being out in the wind right?" the boy asked and he nodded his head.

"Yes, it does." He said in his own musical tones before looking back at the odd glass panels that showed him outside and then at the same time areas that werent' around them at all...did he have paintings in here as well?

"Hang on I'm going to take us back in." the boy said as he turned the giant metal man around and headed back for the island in the distance. Although he wasn't speaking at the moment and when he looked his langauge, or rather something very very simuliar was on the screen and he could hear the boy murmmering as he was directing the metal man back to the shore line.

"Ah, Bon Jour." the boy said and he turned his head blinking up until a minute ago it had been nothing but gibberish between them and now suddenly the boy was speaking his language? Amazing...perhaps there was some great secert to this world that allowed such a thing to happen.

"Hello." he answered back feeling a bit better at being able to communicate.

"Oh good I got it right, language studies are a bit more tricky to master." the boy said. "I'm Kira by the way. Kira Yamato."

"I am Fai D. Flourite." Fai said as he looked at him, mismatched eyes taking in the boy who was still bringing them back to the island. "Does you metal friend mind you bringing strangers inside of him?"

Kira looked at him quietly a moment before smiling. "Strike Freedom?" He said as he landed the gaint metal man inside a mountain side. "There's no worry about that. The gundam doesn't have an emtion chip or anything like that."

"Gun-dum?" Fai questioned and that earned a smile from Kira.

"Gun-_dam_" Kira amended and then the seat rose up carrying them both. Once they had both climbed out he shook his head and lead the way down the gangplank towards the metal stairs.

"If you don't mind my asking Fai how did you end up on Freedom's foot thousands of miles above ground?"

"Mm...that is a good question you see, it's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I can't." Fai said shaking is head. "I just sort of fell from the sky and landed on Freedom's foot."

"Good thing we were there then hitting the ground would not have been good. Your transport must have torn a hole in it." Kira said shaking his head. "Just glad your alright. Come on, Lacus should be making lunch aright about now.

Fai nodded and followed Kira inside shaking his head as he walked with him. This world was already much different then anything he was used to, after all how many worlds out there had large metal men that, that weren't acutally alive?

Fai sighed as he spent the day playing lost in transulation. After dinner he was ready to call it a night, it wasn't that Lacus made him feel bad she tried hard to make him comfortable and Kira spent the day following him around so that he could translate for him. But it was the whole lack of eating thing or rather the light picking at lunch having to assure the girl over and over again that her cooking was good that he wasn't very hungry and finnally after dinner excusing himself to his room so that he could hide there. He had a means of surviving without Kuro-pu being pressent but he much perfered Kurogane to this bottle, there was no witty banter to be exchanged between them. After all the bottle didn't talk back.

Tipping the enchaned flask back he began drinking glad to find that the magic of the flask as Yuuko had promised did indeed keep the blood's essence alive, keep it at the right temp and never run out, and that as Yuuko would put it would not harm Kurogane, so that Fai could eat still between normal feedings wihtout harming Kurogane.

"Oh." Lacus said and he glanced over with his supposedly normal 'golden' eye. "I'm sorry I didn't meant to interupt."

But Fai could see the look on her face, the wounded look it would seem to her that while he barely ate anything he was drinking from a flask that could be construne as drinking alcohol instead of eating propperly. Slowly Fai lowered the flash and reached up with his fingertip to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth, knowing that she was seeing a scarlet trail dissappear against his moon glow white skin.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked although she looked politely confused at his question. Then tipped her head and listened and he realized that Kira was in the hallway behind her.

"No, I just wanted to know if you had enough blankets for tonight..." She said softly.

Fai looked over at the bed and the blankets that were there. "Yes thank you I have enough....sorry I can't eat meat." He said in a way of applogy. "I didn't want you to feel bad so I didn't say anything. This is specially made for me."

Kira transulated and Lacus tipped her head.

"Oh I see." Lacus said smiling and then holding up a pale blue Haru.

"This is mister blue, I thought you'd like him to keep you company tonight since you just got here and all." Lacus said and once again Kira provided the words for him.

"Arigato." Fai said in a light tone and watched her blinke. He held up his fingers indicating that he knew a little very little of there language and that made her smile.

Lacus held out her hands and the blue haru was suddenly with him. Then looked over at Kira nodded leaving the room.

"Hey," Kira said as he walked in with something. "This is an Mpeg. On it is the entire Japanese language. I'd like to try something with your premission."

"Oh and what would that be Kira-kun?" Fai asked.

"While you sleep tonight, I'd like you to listen in your sleep to this and see how much you pick up....it's up to you though, I mean if you don't want to..." Kira said looking down.

'_he's as polite as Syaoran' _Fai thought watching Kira then smiled.

"It's alright Kira-kun, there is no harm in trying right?" Fai said softly then tipped his head. If it allowed him to learn Japanese, or a language close to Kuro-pon's Nihon then the next time they ended up on a world without Mokona close enough for transluation he could speak to him, or rather undertand everything his favorite Ninja was saying.

Kira smiled and handed it over. Explaining how the thing worked and took a deep breath, each lesson was loaded in and it was set in something called a play list. Which would go thru the different volumes and teach each one to him while he slept. Fai consindered this and nodded putting the enchanted flask away and saying good night to Kira as he got ready for bed.

Laying down he began listening to the language lessons and fell asleep with the light blue Haru bouncing around on the bed next to him before it rolled a moment or two and went into what Kira told him would be sleep mode.

~*~

Kira sighed as he climbed out of the hot shower having enjoyed the feel of the hot water against his skin for a while and walked up, looking at the com link indicator and turned it on, flashing off his chest to the private number that had called. There was only one person who would call from that number and Kira smiled as vivid emerald green eyes framed by delictable blue hair and lightly tanned skin flushed a pleasant shade of pink.

"Athrun." Kira said warmly glad to see his friend, and long time crush. The fact that he could not give up birdie, and that it hurt so much when he and Athurn were on opposite sides of things. He had tried so very hard to do the right thing and marry Lacus, while Athurn had been with Cagalli, and yet it didn't work out for either of them.

One he and Lacus where more like really good friends then lovers. Or like brother and sister. They had never kissed, and other then Lacus offering him comfort and being a mother hen to him she really didn't have any other indication of interest, in fact she spent most of her time with the children, taking care of the orphans that stayed with them, and even so far as to send him off on mulitple occasions to spend time with Athurn. As if she knew how he felt about the other, even if he would never be able to say as much.

"Ki..Kira?" Athurn stammered, which was cute, the way he could get so flustered too bad it wasn't because he liked him the same way though. "Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, not at all Athurn, you could never call at a bad time." Kira said shaking his head and sitting down on the edge of the bed letting his towel rest over his shoulders. "Mom misses you, and we're all wondering when you're heading out this way next."

"As soon as I get some free time Kira." Athrun said shaking his head. "I'll head out that way, I promise."

Kira fought the urge to sigh. It was soo very unfair. He was technically the prince of Orb, and Cagalli was hogging all of Athurn's time. Of course she was still planning on marrying him and Kira, being the kind hearted fool that he was, was keeping his mouth shut about being in love with Athurn better to have him as a friend then to loose him altogether. At least that was the way his mind had worked it out for him.

"Kira?" Athrun said in concern and Kira blinked flushing slightly. "Ah sorry about that, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Yeah, Morganrate said your had a extra heat source with you earlier and a few of the generals had thought about sending a unit out there to investigate. I offered to go instead and of course Cagalli put a stop to it all by saying that if you brought them there, then they were safe." Athurn sighed and sat back shaking his head.

"He's fine Athrun, he's from one of the french provances, barely speak our language at the moment I'm hoping to teach him it, and perhaps learn where he's from, his dilacet isn't quiet the one I was able to pull up but it's close enough that we understand each other." Kira sighed and looked at his long time friend.

"You honestly believe that he's safe don't you Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, and Lacus likes him as well." Kira said nodding and Athrun laughed shaking his head. "Well if it's a seal of approval from the two of you how can I question it. Anyway I'll see if I can manage to head out your way tomorrow. Until then take care alright Kira? Don't do anything too brash."

Kira smiled. "Come on Athrun this is me." Kira said and Athrun just looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I know, Don't do anything brash Kira." Athrun repeated shaking his head again then sighing. "Good night Kira."

Kira laughed and smiled. "Good night Athrun." He said then watched as the lights went out. "Sweet dreams my love." Kira whispered.

~*~

Athrun sighed as the screen went blank his fingers on the consol button and then shook his head. Kira was up to something he was certain of it, and although he wanted to drop everything and go, he had promised him that he would protect Cagalli. Which in truth was the only thing that was keeping him here. It was going to be a late night. There was no doubt in his mind about that. Cagalli had made it point blank clear to him, and although he had forgiven her, he could not forgot it, then again, he could not blame her either, She was trying to do what was best for Orb, and he was not what was best for orb. He was a coordinator and of course there was the fact that although he had an office here in the main building and spent his time babysitting her and keeping her safe, in his heart he only wanted to be miles away watching a different twin make mischief.

Athrun took a deep breath and walked down the halls, his footsteps echoing in his ears as he walked along the halls not saying much to anyone that he passed by after all he didn't want to cause any worry about where he was going seemingly unarmed.

Walking up to the holding cell he looked in at the man who was sitting in there. He was locked in the room, unarmed. Although the bionic attachment had taken some work on there part. He had been bleeding terribly form it, the attachment had been pulling away from the shoulder some tearing into flesh and blood and Athrun appaled had fixed it. Of course afterwards instead of being grateful the tall brute of a man had tried to take his head off. That had not amused Athrun in the least. Thankfully Kira had not thought anything of the highneck shirt he had been wearing because the airconditioning unit was on the fritz and the whole building was like ice.

Athrun looked in at him. "What is your name?"

All he got was a slow look up and burning crimson eyes set in a darkly tanned face and spikey black hair.

"Listen, we don't like this any more then you do. Orb is a country of peace, but we will not stand ideally by and be attacked." Athrun said narrowing his eyes at the dark haired man. "What is your name?"

"........"

Athrun pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is impossible."

"Is he still being uncorprotive?" Shin's voice came from behind him.

Shin was the peace ambassidor from the colonies that stayed in the capital with Cagalli helping her keep the peace in Orb. He was still a member of Faith but now that meant something different for him. Lacus was one of the vice chairmen in the planets and held vid confrences daily from here on Earth unless it was important that she go there to deal with something in person.

Kira was offically acknowledged as Prince of Orb next to Cheif representive Cagalli. And he despite not wanting it had been given the title of Prince of the Plants since he was a Zala and they had once held council seat, at the head even if his fathers views had been wrong.

Then there was Shin who was still just as tempermental as always. Athrun was still trying to figure out where the other fit in but he did. Of that he was certain.

"I am Athrun Zala, of the Plants. This is Shin Auska."

"....."

Athrun grit his teeth still no response.

"Suit yourself." Athrun sai das he turne dand began to walk away. "Coming Shin."

"Yeah." Shin said looking back at him.

~*~

They could go to hell in a hand basket for all he was concerned. Kurogane shook is head, he had no intention of giving them what they wanted. He was not going to tell them anything, when he woke up they had been playing around with the artifical arm and although it wasn't hurting he didn't know what he had done to it. The one called Athrun Zala. It wasn't that the boy had bad eyes, he didn't. It was that Kurogane although he could understand the boy didn't want to waist his time playing with him he wanted out for the sake of the idiot mage, he wanted out of this cell and to start searching for him before Fai got hurt...or worse yet, starved to death. That would be his luck, go to all the trouble to save his skinny ass and then he up and dies beacuse they got seperated. Not something he was looking foward to. It would break the kids' heart and the Princess? She'd be devistated.

He leaned back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, they wanted answers to questions that he had, and although they could ask away and he even understood them, it would do nothing, notthing at all to alevate the problem....he didn't have the bloody answers. He could only hope the kid found the mage and that he had the Manjuu bunn with him. Otherwise they were all in serious trouble.

~*~

Syaoran blinked as he woke up Mokona resting on his stomach and looked about. There were too boys standing there one with blue white hair and the other with short curly blonde.

"See Yzak he's fine." the blone said shaking his head and smiling.

"I can see that!" Yzak snapped at him shouting and shaking his head.

"I am Yzak Jewell and this is Dearka Elsman."

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran responded. "And this is Mokona." Syoaran looked at him.

"You gave us all quiet the scare, I mean you appeared outside of the ship, luckily we caught you and were able to get you back to the plants in time." Dearka said looking at him.

"Ship plants?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest for now, you'll be fine." Yzak said and turned to walk out of the room.

Syaoran looked at them....just what the heck was going on?

*Too be continued.....*


	2. Chapter 2 Kurogane and Fai

Fai awoke to the sound of bird song coming in thru the now open window, he had not opened it the night before and slowly glanced about the room. His fingers curled into the bed sheets holding on tightly as he tried to get his barrings.

"Oh good morning." A sweet cherb like voice sang onto the morning air, and Fai looked over. Lacus...Kira had said her name was Lacus Kline. And he was understanding her. Letting his head drop back onto the pillow he laughed, not at her but at the fact that he could understand what it was she was saying from listening to this thing all night long.

"Are...you alright?" She asked concerned and he nodded. Slowly standing in the shirt and light sweat-pants that they had loaned him he nodded.

"Yes, I'm alright." He said happily understanding and no longer trapped playing lost in translation.

"Oh my I see you understand our language now?" Lacus said sweetly. "That's wonderful. Kira was hoping he'd be able to help you with that. He thought you were looking upset all yesterday."

"I was, but not with all of you Lacus-chan." Fai said smiling and nodding.

"That's fine Fai-kun." Lacus said and then walked towards the door. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, come down whenever your ready....oh." She paused. "You...have to eat a delicate diet right?"

"Unfortuantely yes." Fai said in a calm tone. "Although I do thank you for the consideration."

Lacus bit her lower lip. "Everyone is here today, It would be wonderful if you could meet Marue, Mu and Andy."

Fai nodded his head. "Of course. If no one minds my lack of eating, I have no problem coming down to meet them."

Lacus clapped and smiled. "Wonderful!" Fai watched the girl brighten right up. "Then we'll see you at breakfast Fai-san, Oh and there should be clothes in the closet there that will fit you. Your right around Kira's height and he had brought them up for you yesterday."

Fai nodded and walked over noticing a top with buckles around the arms in a dark blue, pants and different various outfits, the belts in red. So very different. Then noticed his clothes. Tipping his head he smirked and shrugged. Grabbing the jacket he was used to from Ceresu and a pair of pants in a ivory tone with buckles that matched his shirt. The black boots and gloves and took a quick shower cleaning up and tieing off his hair again. The end result was impressive. Going down the steps he took the flask with him and walked up.

"Oh Fai-san come on and join us." Lacus said in a warm tone. "Kira should be back shortly he's gone off to bring a friend over this morning."

Fai nodds and tipps his head. "Would you like some help Lacus-chan finishing up with making breakfast?"

"Fai-san?" Lacus asked.

"I've been seperated form a couple of my friends, normally I cook for them. I don't think anything of it really." Fai said smiling. "Kuro-puu would train the day away and forget to eat and Syaoran-kun would study the day away and forget to eat as well. Mokona would be the only one to remember but alas doesn't know how to cook."

Lacaus giggled. "It sounds delightful. Sure I'd enjoy some help Fai-san."

~*~

Kira sighed as he looked at his long time best friend who was coming out of his bedroom having showered and looking half asleep.

"I have to call Cagalli." Athrun said in a sleepy tone. He had had a late night Kira knew that since they had gotten ahold of someone in the holding cells who was not working with them in the least.

Kira held out a cup of fresh coffee the way Athrun liked it first thing in the morning. Strong enough to curl your toes after spending half the night filling out paper work. Six sugars and absolutely no cream.

"Don't worry about calling Cagalli, I'm here because she called me, this morning and asked me to kidnap you for the day Athrun." Kira said smiling faintly.

"What is she up to that she wants you to kidnap me?" Athrun said as he took a drink of his coffee coughed and took another drink for good measure.

"It's not what she's up to Athrun, but you." Kira said as he leaned against the wall arms crossed over his chest. "Cagalli is worried your working yourself into a grave, and finally realized what I've been hinting at for months now."

"Oh and what's that?" Athrun asked casting him a wary look. Kira laughed at the look.

"Only that you need a vacation, won't take one and will work yourself into a early grave." Kira said waving his hand in the air. "There's no point arguing Athrun I'm beginning to think that you don't know how to relax."

"I relax enough Kira." Athrun protested and shook his head taking another long drink from his coffee as he turned and began going thru his closet looking for something to wear since he was invited to breakfast in half an hour at Kira's place. He'd be more concerned about the time but he could get there rather quickly. "You walked here Kira?"

"Yeah, I started out pretty early this morning, I wanted the exercise." Kira said shrugging.

Athrun looked at him over his shoulder then shook his head and looked back at his closet finishing off his coffee and getting dressed.

"So any luck with your guest Kira?" Athrun asked concerned about the fact that Kira was here and there stranger was back at the manor with Lacus.

"Hmm? Not sure he was still sleeping when I left this morning, I'm not overly convcerned though, Mr. Warfeld and the others are there this morning, at least until noon before Mu and Marue have to leave for Morganrate." Kira said shrugging and Athrun sighed.

~*~

Cagalli walked up to the holding cell and looked in at the man who was sitting there glaring at her. He said nothing and had said nothing even yesterday.

"Look we don't want any trouble, if you just tell us why you appeared in the middle of a restricted area, who your working for and why your attacking us, I'm sure we can discuss work this out and come to an understanding." Cagalli said and got a cold ruby glare for the man behind the bars. His look was enough to make her blood run cold.

~*~

It never worked like this, it never spit him out in one spot and the Mage out in another. Fai was never far from his side. NEVER, and since yesterday there was no sign of the bubbly mage. Oh it was true the manjuu had seperated them from the kids and the manjuu but never, never did the manjuu seperate him from Fai. Always, Fai was always at his side, upon arrival to a new world. So this, Fai missing from his side did not please him in the slightest. In fact it angered him greatly.

Then there was these fool's. First the boy who kept asking him questions, oh he understand him. It amazed him,because at first he thought the boy was speaking Nihonese, and he wasn't. But that proved a problem was Fai here somewhere unable to speak the same language and in serious trouble? More so then he was. Was Fai hurt and needing to eat and couldn't got to that enchanted flask and needed him, needed his help?

He ignored the blonde that was trying to get answers out of him. He could give a careless what this woman said, all he wanted was his magician and the kid, and evne that stupid manjuu bun. To have them returned to him would make him very very happy at the moment.

~*~

Syaoran walked around then paused and looked out large clear metal window at the stars.....and the infinte black space around them. He found it funny that it was called space, and that the blue jewel he was looking down at was the planet Earth. Mokona was sitting on his shoulder looking down as well. Yzak and Dearka were trying to figure out where he was from not undersanding what 'Clow' was and deciding to do research. He had been deemed harmless after all who was a threat, if they had been found in space, without a space suit and unable to breath out there.

Syaoran reached up and brushed at Mokona's soft fur looking down at the blue jewel.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun." Mokona said softly. "Mokona is scared....what if we can't find them?"

Syaoran reached up and placed a hand on Mokona's head. "We'll find them Mokona. We'll find Fai and Kurogane. I'm sure of it."

~*~

Fai sat in the back of the car amused to no end as it sped down the road. Athrun when he found out that Fai might possible know the dark haired man in the holding cell, that he might be this 'Kuro-pyon' person had loaded them all up in his sleek black car and drove them back into town, earning a playful groan out of Kira.

Fai looked at the long halls as they walked thru then tipped his head grinning as he looked at Kurogane sitting there. So exicted that he was seeing Kurogane he forgot to speak in Nihonese and spoke in Ceresuian.

"Kuro-wan-wan!" Fai said in a happy tone. "Leave it to you to be a bird in a cage!"

Kira looked at Fai then at the man who jerked and stood up a look of anger on his face.

Kurogane!" The red eyed man shouted. "Magician Baka!"

Fai blinked and started laughing for the first time realizing being able to understand what it was that Kuro-puu had said in the first place.

"Mauh~ Kuro-puu is mean!" Fai protested pouting. "I thought Kuro-daddy would be happy to see Fai-mommy, so we could look for the Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan together!"

"Ha!" Kurogane snapped. "I'll look for the kid, you'll stay out of.....since when do you speak Nihonese?"

Fai smiled brightly. "Since Kira-kun taught me." He chirped and Kurogane sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"At least we'll be able to understand each other now."

"Of course Kuro-pyon, and I can teach you Ceresuian now as well." Fai said brightly.

"I have no need to learn so a fruity language!"

Fai pouted a moment then shrugged. "And if we get seperated and end up in area that speaks only in said fruity language...."

Kurogane groaned. "You've made your point magician.

Fai turned to face Kira and Athrun. "Kuro-tan and I have a lot of explaining to do, but if you could let him out of there before Kuro-pon becomes any more cranky?"

Kira nodded. "It's alright Athrun."

Athrun took a deep breath but did as was asked letting Kurogane out who walked up to Fai and slammed him against the wall with his metal arm.

"Ah Kuro-woof not so hard!" Fai protested and blinked when Kurogane pulled his sleeve up and held out his arm.

"No...Kurogane. I'm fine."

At the glare Fai knew he was loosing that fight.

"Your paler then normal Magician, drink up." Kurogane said in response and ignored the puzzled glances they were getting.

Fai didn't want to take and wound Kurogane's good arm so he knocked the metal one away knowing that Kuro-pyon allowed him then darted fowards wrapping his arms around Kurogane's neck and sinking his fangs in. He began suckling there taking what he needed.

Kurogane's low moan was like music to Fai's ears and his blood like a rich thick sweet wine. It was wonderful like hot candy running between his lips, in a slow intoxicating embrace. The soft groans where not helping Fai keep his cool, in fact they where helping to send him over the edge. When he had his fill and long before it would endanger Kurogane Fai pulled back enough to lap at the two small wounds cleaning up the blood and pressing his tongue to the pin pricks healing them right up, although Kurogane's hard on was very very noticable.

"Um...Kira-kun." Fai breathed. His now both golden eyes meeting amythest. "Is there..."

Kira smiled. "Down the hall fourth door on your right." Kira said pointing. "It's my office....not that I use it."

Athrun snorted. That was an understatement..

Kurogane grabbed Fai slung him over a shoulder and Fai laughed as the taller Ninja carried him down the hall....horny at the moment...very very horny.


	3. Chapter 3 Reestablishing bonds

Warnings: This is a Lemony chapter. Very very lemony, which is why this story is rated M.

And it is boyxboy or Yoai love. You've been warned. :p If you don' t mind it then read on, if you do...please dont complain.

* * *

Fai yelped when his backside connected with the hard surface, his rear was throbbing as the desk he landed on, while barren of any objects was not the most forgiving surface in the world, of course there was also the fact that Kurogane was in no mood to take it easy on him. He blinked when the material of his pants slide down his legs as that was the easiest for the Ninja to get off then Kurogane was working with his shirt until that too fell open leaving him fully exposed to the ninja. Who paused a moment as if to admire him. Fai felt Kurogane's calloused fingers run down from his collor bone trail them slowly lightly down, carressing senstive skin. Fai closed his eyes and moaned his head tipping back as his back arched shoulders pressing into the wooden surface beneath him. His breathing quickening as those same fingers trailed slowly down his torso over his stomach and slowly back up again never going below the belly button.

Fai moaned his voice dancing in a musical candice as Kurogane's talented fingers traced along his skin and up to a pert nipple running lightly over the tense skin. Dragging more moans of pleasure out of him. Before leaning down, and catching the other between lips and teeth. Fai cried out, as Kurogane continued to play and tease him. Fingers playing with one nipple while his mouth worked the other.

"Na....Kuro-puu.." Fai breathed fingers digging into the wooden desk, feeling the nails lengthen become bittingly long as they dug into the surface instead of Kurogane's skin.

Kurogane smirked against his skin Fai could feel it. Before the other was moving up with his mouth, as his free hand ran down fingers teasing along Fai's side and just as the ninja's hand wrapped around his length, Kurogane's mouth met his and began to kiss him, invading at the moment because he had caught Fai when he was crying out in pleasure. As Kurogane's tongue explored his mouth, running along his tongue and teeth, over his gum's, his hand continued to slowly run along Fai's heat encouraging it to get thicker, fuller and needier, swallowing every silken moan that left him. Kurogane's other hand moved leaving Fai's senstive nipple alone for the moment and tracing along his side going down over his hips and further tracing his side even as his hand continued to slowly work his length.

Kurogane broke the kiss allowing Fai to draw in a deep breath and a let out a low moan only moments later as kurogane still slowly massaging Fai's heat began to kiss and lick his way down towards it.

"Kuro-rin...uah.." Fai breathed shaking his head. He was at a loss, unable to do anything at the moment but feel what Kurogane wanted him to feel.

"Be quiet." Kurogane growled at him and Fai whimpered, as the Ninja dove his tongue into the dip at his navel. Licking and playing with that senstive spot watching amused as Fai squirmed and watched bemused as he brought one hand up and bite down on it, trying to be quiet as Kurogane had told him to be, even as the low whimpers and moans tore out of the mage beneath him.

Kurogane moved from that spot and Fai was certain the Ninja just enjoyed torturing him. Kurogane moved down and ran his tongue over the tip of his length his hand no longer moving but holding him firmly as he licked just the tip, as if Fai was a lollipop, and Kurogane was intending on savoring him. Fai whimpered and moaned his hips jerking and head tossing back and forth, pleasure playing havoic with his senses.

"Ku...kuro..." He whimpered unable to finish with a nickname. At least out loud.

Kurogane smirked again and then took just the head into his mouth sucking on him and still not moving that hand of his. Although his other hand did move to hold Fai's hips down. Not letting him move at all as he tightened his grip stopping Fai from coming for him. Although Kurogane did tear a pearled cry from him.

"Kuro-tease..." Fai breathed and Kurogane snorted.

"I told you to be quiet." Kurogane growled.

"Mauh, that's harder then you think." Fai complained. "Kuro-rin is simply too far skilled, the sounds are all involuntairy."

Kurogane smirked. "Is that right?" He said as he tensed and untensed that horrible hand of his. Still holding Fai's hips down.

All Fai could do was nod his head and look at Kurogane.

Kurogane smirked and looked at him. "Well then." Kurogane breathed blowing across the tip and watching as Fai's head rocked back his back arching as much as his pinned hips would allow him. "I'm going to make you scream Fai."

Fai slowly looked down the length of his body at Kurogane his mismatched eyes going golden and slited preditoral as he took in his 'E' in his gaze leaning down over him and pausing in pleasuring him waiting for an answer.

"Oh please do." Fai breathed in a sultry tone.

That was all the invitation that Fai needed to give him as Kurogane slide his mouth over Fai's length and began to suck on him working him down so that he was sliding him into and out of his throat, and Fai moaned shaking his head. Even as Kurogane continued to hold his hips down Fai's breathing deepened his rythm picking up it's pace as he continued to work him sucking on him and pulling, as if he would draw the elxir of life out of Fai.

Fai's breathing deepened as Kurogane continued, he wasn't sure how long it went on for but Fai did come for him a second time, crying out as he did, and Kurogane continued to hold him sucking harder pulling at him as if to milk Fai of everything he had, as if he was a fine wine or alochol that Kurogane simply could not get enough of. Fai was gasping for air as soft cries between the gasps as he finnally when Kurogane let him stopped climaxing into the Ninja's mouth, down the others throat.

"Hmph, you better not be spent yet Mage." Kurogane said his voice rasping out of him a little more harshly then usual since he had been suckeling on Fai.

"Na...no." Fai breathed looking down his body at Kurogane who had used some of the cum he had not swallowed to 'lube' his fingers then ran them slowly teasingly along the tight ring of flesh making Fai's hips dance for him yet again. "Ah...Kuro-tan.." He whimpered Fai was still trying to come down off of the first orgasim. Let alone any that followed. Fai felt one finger slip into him. His eyes went wide and he hitched.

"Ah...ah don...don't mov.." Fai said shaking his head, Too long, it had been too long since last he had done this, the last time had been in Yasha, and now they where doing it now. Fai closed his eyes...after a moment his body stopped spasming around Kurogane's finger, then the Ninja was slowly moving it into and out of him. Fai watched as Kurogane smirked, still slowly moving into and out of him.

"Oh, Kuro-puu" Fai gasped and Kurogane took that as an invatation to slide in a second finger and Fai gasped.

"You're the one who insisted on those idiotic games of Mommy and daddy." Kurogane growled.

"Ah, Kuro...gane." Fai moaned.

And he heard Kurogane smirk as he continued to tease his body and leaned over him. "About time you said my name _right_."

Fai moaned as Kurogane slide his fingers out and lifted his legs the desk allowed him to postion Fai in such a way that he could see Kurogane's thick bulging length connect with him and slowly push in, even as if felt him, filling him up. Fai moaned eyes going wide as he watched, unable to tear his eyes away and stared as Kurogane was flush with his body, could feel the Ninja's hard muscular stomach pressed tight up against him. Fai stared a moment longer then went wide eyed as Kurogane pulled back before thrusting into him in a slow pace at first the rythm gentle then faster. And still Fai could not tear his eyes away from the site of Kurogane's thick length plunging into him. It wasnt' enough to feel him, he could see him, his maons coming out deeper and thicker then before. Which only seemed to encourage Kurogane to pumble him harder and harder, faster and faster. Not that Fai would complain even if he could draw the air nessary to breath.

"Kuro...gane." Fai maoned again and Kurogane smirked pushing him down even further so that was all Fai was seeing now, the wet smacking sounds, the sight of him getting lost within all of it brought Fai...screaming on him tensing up around the Ninja and spasming drawing the Ninja's length deeper still into him pulling him harder into his body as if he was trying to swallow him, milking the other for all he was worth. Kurogran growled his own release as he thrust wildly harshly into him over and over again even as Fai's body drew him in, feeling the mage so much so the fluids where leaking back out of him. Finished he let Fai's legs down, let the mage's body uncurl and let himself lay supported on his arms above the mage.

Fai's focused on learning how to breath. He knew how it worked fundelmentally, breath goes in, fills lungs, breath goes out gets rid of bad air. Buthe normally required so very little air to breath it didn't look like he was breathing at all at times. Now...he was almost hyperventulating his chest heaving with the effort as his heart beat....atctually beat faster then normal. Because he was first a Valerian and then a Ceresuian his heart beat so ungodly slow. He lived in a colder climate all those things were normal to him. As was his aging. But this? Kurogane really did know how to make him feel eurphoric alright. Fai was laying there quiet content to learn how to breath but felt Kurogane kiss him again. Moving along his jawline and still not pulling out of him and that was when he realized that the Ninja was moving slowly, stroking him from the inside and working himself back up to swelling again.

"Nah...Kurogane!" Fai gasped as Kurogane had them both aroused again in no time moving and pounding into Fai's body jerking him along the desk before grabbing his hips and holding him there.

"Kuro-tang!" Fai hollered as Kurogane no longer taking it slow pounded into him with a reckless abandon making him come again. Fai closed his eyes as Kurogane kept moving even as his body 'milked' him again. One after another blended into each other until Fai wasn't sure when he was or wasn't coming. All he knew was that when it was over it left him laying there. Completely spent. And soaked in his own cum as well as Kurogane's.

He felt the Ninja pull out of him and moaned. Fai said nothing as Kurogane laid ontop of him a moment no longer thankfully burried inside of him. Unable to move he laid there gasping for air.

"Sunkissed honeyed mead." Kurogane mused.

"Wha...what?" Fai asked, slowly looking up at Kurogane who was braced above him. Running his fingers thru the cum spilled all over his stomach. Fai felt him swirl his fingers then lift them up an lick them clean.

"Sunkissed honeyed mead." Kurogane repeated. "It's what you taste like."

Fai flushed bright red at that one. Like honeyed mead that had been out in the sun? Then he was being lifted up and walked into the private bathroom off of the office. Kurogane sat him down on the sink then grabbed a bunch of washrags and began to clean him up, giving Fai a sponge bath more or less.

"Kuro-tan.." Fai said softly finnally able to speak again.

"Hush, Fai." Kurogane said as he shook his head and finished cleaning him up, then preceeded to dress him before getting derssed himself.

Fai shook his head and as Kurogane lifted him up off of the sink Fai blacked out exhausted after there little romp.

~*~

Athrun wasn't sure what Kira was up to, but in the waiting chambers off of Kira's office he found himself blushing bright red. The sounds the smaller blonde was making, and there was no mistaking the musical voice. He looked over at Kira who smiled a little and shrugged.

"Sorry Athrun." Kira said softly.

"For what Kira?" Athurn asked him and Kira shook his head.

Athrurn listened to the soft moans and cries before he glanced over at Kira. Unable to take it any longer even if Kira hated him he got up walked over and kissed the amythest eyed boy. What suprised him was when Kira caught his face and kissed him back. tongues met in a melody, in a dance that only they alone knew.

They tore at each others shirts nothing graceful or patient about what they were doing. Kira's clothes went one way, while Athruns went the other, both sexually frustrated, but 'timid' Kira surprised Athrun as his hand wrapped around him and his mouth and lips along Athruns skin caused the other to moan in delight. It began as a wild dance. Mouths devouring each other, again as Kira worked him making Athrun moaned and when he didn't think he could take it anymore Athurn came, and Kira moved his fingers working and only then did Athrun realize had Kira insirted his fingers into him and had been working him there getting him ready to take Kira.

And then they were joined Kira not being patient enough to make him come first and soon they were rolling on the floor Kira beneath holding Athruns hips and thrusting hard up into him, before rolling them and Athurn on his back Kira rocking up bracing him as he continued to slam into him. And all Athrun could do was moan and gasp for air as Kira rode him, his head tipped back body tensing up as Kira once again rolled them as if he could not decide how he wanted to take Athrun only that he did. So that once again he was holding onto Athrun's hips only this time every time he thrust up he pulled Athrun down. Athrun's hands rested on the strong plains of Kira's stomach as his long time friend and now lover made wild passionate love to him. Then Athurn was cring out coming as his seed spilled over Kira's stomach, and Kira's surged up within him. Filling him up.

Athurn slumped fowards feeling the strength leave his body....Ultimate cooridnator....He was beginging to wonder if there was anything that Kira wasn't good at. Then winced as he pulled off of him and laid down on the floor.

"Ath...Athrun are you alright?" Kira asked and looked at him.

"Yeah..." Athrun responded in that slight nasal tone of his, after a moment or two.

"Oh..." Kira started laughing and Athrun looked at him.

"What is it Kira?" Athrun asked worried that now that Kira had done it with him there friendship and relationship over all was over.

"What are we going to tell Cagalli and Lacus?" Kira asked and Athrun stared then groaned and rolled over burrying his face into Kira's side.

"Don't even want to think about it." Athurn said shaking his head. "At least not right now."

Kira smiled and pulled him close. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Then tipped his head. "besides our guests are still busy at the moment."

Athrun paused and only then realized that he could still hear them going at it. Blushed and shook his head. "Just want to rest here for the moment."

Kira smiled. "I can handle that."


	4. Chapter 4 A peaceful Moment

Fai laid there on the lawn looking up at the azue sky wondering where in the world Syaoran was, and hopefully with Syaoran was Mokona. Kurogane and Athrun where still aruging, at least it was just arguing, Fai mused as he turned his head and looked down in the direction that the two where standing in. Athrun was gesturing and Kurogane was standing there arms crossed. Slowly he sat up and watched the two argue. He couldn't hear what was being said between them and if he dared to get any closer, no matter what he tried, even using his magic to keep extra special quiet didn't work. Kuro-puu still knew he was approaching and still yelled at him. Being cranky Kuro-puu all over again.

Fai sighed whatever they were aruging about it had apparently nothing to do with him, or maybe it did, becuase he could have sworn that Athurn just glanced at him and Kuro-tan looked like he was about to reach for the sword. Of course if Fai tought about it, Athurn's reaction to things was quiet normal after they had a chance to calm down. After all he just found out that his friend...or was that lover now? Was keeping a vampire, in his home.

Fai could honestly say he hadn't biten any of them, nor did he have an inclincation of wanting to bite any of them. The only one he wanted to sink his fangs into was Kuro-woof, and Kuro-woof was busy at the moment playing knight in shining armor. No he mused that wasn't right, Kurogane wasn't the sort to wear the white shiny armor, and come rinding in on a gallant white horse. He was the sort to be dressed all in black creeping along the shadows and killing the bad guy, then telling the princess to climb down her own darn tower. He wasn't going up there to fetch her...or him in Fai's case. He'd be the lonely prince stuck forever atop the tower waiting for his valant knight to come rescue him, only to get a Shinobi who tells him to climb down on his own because he was too busy.

Fai giggled at the idea then shook his head and leaned back on his elbows, knowing that that wasn't at all fair to Kurogane. While the thought was enteraining it wasn't the truth and he simply could not let it go as the truth. After all Kuro-tan had given him his blood plus a vampires to ensure that no matter what he'd live, then hacked off his own left arm so that he would not be sealed in Ceresu. So would Kurogane come climbing up the tower to rescue him? Oh probably undoubtedly, would Kurogane be happy about it or be his usually cranky self?

Fai smiled he'd be cranky there would be no sentimental words of warm and love, it would be alright mage, lets go. And that would be the long and short of it, of course if Fai was hungry at the time Kugoane would make him feed, then give them different memories of the tower and then they would go, but....Kurogane would be there and that would count for something right?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kira's voice broke thru his wandering mind and Fai smiled up at him as Kira sat down.

"Wandering thoughts." Fai admited. "Knights and white horse, magical towers and trapped princes." Fai chuckled and looked over at Kira who was giving him a quiet cute owlish look. Fai laughed and looked over at Kurogane and Athrun.

"They've been aruging for about an hour more since we got back." Fai said shaking his head.

"I know." Kira said nodding his head and drawing his legs up so he could rest his arms on them. Then looked at them.

"It bothers him doesn't it?" Fai asked looking at Kira and watched those bright amythest eyes look at him startled.

"Bothers...." Kira asked.

"It bothers Athrun that I'm a Vampire." Fai clarified and then looked in there direction.

"I suppose." Kira said shrugging and looking at them as well. "Lacus and I just look at it as having a special diet."

Fai blinked and looked at Kira. "How did you figure it out?"

Kira blinked and smiled laughing. "So you realized I meant for the start then huh?" When Fai nodded he smiled. "You don't eat or drink water, the only thing you drank out of was that flask, and to be honest Fai you're very pale...then Lacus mentioned then even a Coordinator wouldn't have liquid golden eyes, even one was a bit much."

Fai blinked and looked at him then smiled brightly. "That's not all was it?"

"No." Kira said smiling. "When Lacus and I walked up to talk to you that first night, you had blood rolling down from beside your lip, that has a distinct scent." Kira looked at the two who's arugement was getting more heated and stood along with Fai. "But since you had the flask and didn't seem to have problems with blood lust or anything along those lines, we didn't think anything of it."

Fai smiled and nodded then rushed faster then Kira could move and Kira realized in that moment what a preditors speed in a human form could look like. Although it was Kurogane who the blonde latched himself onto with a distinct musical whine of....

"Kuro-wan-wan, I'm bored!" Fai wailed in mock dispair.

"Get off me mage." Kurogane growled. "And it's Kurogane!"

"Kuro-rin come play with me!" Fai said tugging on his arm and laughing.

"Idiot mage I said get off." Kurogane repeated and jerked his arm knocking the blonde backwards on his rump.

By this time Kira had gotten up to Athrun and grabbed his arm, Athrun was looking at him then at the two and staring. Kira drapped his arm around Athrun's shoulders as if to let him know it was alright.

"Ah, Big Puppy." Fai said as he got up and looked at him. "Can't we just..."

Fai's words fell short as he heard the tell tale sound of a sword being drawn from it's seath, Athrun had given him back his blade.

"Come here." Kurogane snapped and Fai went wide-eyed with a look of mock horror.

"Oh no, looks like I've gone and made Big Puppy really mad." Fai cried out laughing and throwning his arms up running away from Kurogane who was chasing after him with a look that said he was going to kill him once he got his hands on him.

Kira and Athrun exchanged a look.

"Kira..." Athrun said and Kira smiled kissed him and looked over at the two.

"It's alright, I feel like there is something about them I can trust. I know it sounds crazy but he carries a flask for when he's seperated from him." Kira said softly.

"A flask Kira?" Athrun said and Kira nodded.

"Yeah...what's more I don't think he can go after another with all of us there he never once tried to get at any of us."

"Kira." Athrun said softly.

~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING TO EARTH? FOR WHAT POSSIBLE REASON?" Yzak yelled at the commander infront of him.

"**A meeting with young Lord Kira Yamato to discuss further peace negotiations between Orab and the Plants. Lady Cagalli can not attend she has prior engagements but Prince Zala will be present as well as Lady Kline.**" The man said looking at him. "**This was set up months ago**."

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE AROUND THAT GUY? I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN BABYSIT HIM ALL THE TIME!" Yzak yelled.

Dearka looked at Yzak and shook his head then glanced at poor Syaoran who was in the room during the vid call and looking pale. He would to he supposed if he wasn't used to Yzak's temper, it seemed like his best friend was always shouting about something. If Yzak was ever calm there was something seriously wrong.

**"That **_**guy?'**_The commander asked.

**"**Athrun Zala." Yzak said in anger and watched the commander narrow his eyes. "I've known that guy forever, I don't care if he is _known_ as a prince now, he will always be my annoying comrade and that guy I used to fight on the battle field with so don't tell me how to think of that guy."

"It doesn't really matter your going." The commander said. Then paused and smiled. "And about Li Syaoran the young man you rescued from space?"

"Yes." Yzak said looking at him warily.

"Your to take him with you. I mentioned to Lady Kline the circumstances of his rescue and she wants to meet him."

"I see." Yzak said and sighed. "We'll get him his shots."

"See that you do." The commander said and turned it off before any further words could be exchanged.

Dearka waited for the com to finish going out before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"What is so funny Dearka?" Yzak said as he glared at him.

"You do realize the entire reason he does that is because you respond like that right?" Dearka said smiling. "He wouldn't be able to goad you if you kept your calm Yzak."

"What are you talking about?" Yzak said narrowing his eyes grabbing a bag and throwing it at Dearka. "Start packing because your coming too leuitenant.....and for the record I am being calm."

Dearka caught the bag and started laughing dropping a hand on Syaoran's shoulder, the poor kid looked like a dear caught in the headlights and he needed to get him away from Yzak before his friend hurt himself or someone else. "Sure Yzak. Eta?"

"Twenty mintues. We'll hail a taxi from there." Yzak said and watched as Dearka lead the kid out and was talking to him telling him that it was fine and that Yzak was expressed himself clearly with his words. Yzak irrated at his long time lover thru a thick heavy pillow and smacked Dearka in the back of the head. He never changed.

Dearka laughing as he lead Syaoran further away after the pillow smack shook his head. "With any luck we'll find your friends and they weren't sucked out into the vaccuum of space."

"Yeah." Syaoran said in a low tone then nodded and walked into the room he had been given and picked up Mokona. "We're going back to earth to meet someone by the name of Kline."

"Do you think Kuro-puu and Fai-san are there?" Mokona asked.

"I hope so Mokona. I hope so." Syaoran said softly and closed his eyes.


End file.
